Chapter 1 About My Big Brother Tom
by Jessica-Jelly
Summary: Based on the TH twins Bill is 13 in this story and Tom is around 20, hes naive and hes soon quickly exposed to his wreckless brothers ways! Enjoy some lovely smut


_**Far away there laid two brothers and their rich parents in an exotic warm land...**_

**Tom laid spread out on soft king sized bed covered in silk sheets and puffy pillows. You know, he was the spoiled type of boy, everyone did what he said otherwise he'd throw a wobbly at you and you wouldn't hear the end of it, he groaned as the morning sun seeped through a tiny crack in the long white curtains, Tom rubbed his eyes and squirmed in his sheets trying to block out the sun which was all over his face, he didn't want to get up today. Bill leaped across the room and jumped on Tom's bed and shook him " Tom!" he shook him frantically pulling away the sheet's from under and over Tom's body. Tom groaned "Bill leave me alone!" he grabbed onto one sheet trying to pull it from his brother's grasp, Bill scowled pulling it towards him, "Tomi!" in return Tom pulled just as hard, Tom growled desperately trying to get Bill to leave him alone, "Fuck off you brat!" Tom's hand connected with Bill's cheek like a baseball bat connects to a ball, Tom scowled at Bill, lowering his hand back under the cover "now go away you little bug!" he shoved Bill off the bed on to the cold marble floor below him. Bill sat on the floor giving Tom the look of death as his cheek burnt like crackling flesh he let go of his breathe "I hate you Tom" Bill screamed and got up and slipped across the floor and ran out of Tom's bedroom.**

**Tom flexed his body. He couldn't care less about his little brother he found Bill more of a nuisance that was just hanging around rather than his sibling. Tom rubbed his eyes and sat up and chucked the covers onto the floor, like he did with everything. Tom's bedroom floor was covered in empty cigarette packet's, dirty clothes and magazines you could say it looked like a bomb had hit his room. Tidying up was never Tom's job, his job was to lie around all day or bring another man home. Now, you'd probably wonder what Bill thinks about it? His bedroom door swung open, Tom looked towards the door and was about to shout, but it wasn't Bill, it was a young blonde boy around his age carrying a plate of food, the plate had eggs bacon and some bread on it with a knife and fork. Tom looked at him, a smirk crept onto his face he liked the look of this boy. "Mr. Kau—" the boy didn't finish his eyes were fixed on Tom's naked body, of course Tom was very shameless he didn't care weather he was naked or not especially in front of a guy the advantage was it always lead to a blowjob or a wank "what's wrong, never seen a guy naked before?" Tom asked, with a cunning look on his face the plate shuddered in the boy's hand "o-h I have j-just..." The words tripped out of his mouth, the boy looked down at the food and his face went red and he looked at Tom again who was sprawled out across his bed smiling at him "you never seen a boy with a cock **_**this**_** big before?" he pushed his black cornrow out of his face and rubbed his thigh. The boy dropped the plate on the floor, the food spread on the floor and the plate cracked, "o-hh i-m s..." his words trailed off, he couldn't stop looking at Tom rubbing his thigh it made his mind fill up with dirty thoughts about his own hands touching Tom's body, he tried to keep his own sexuality low in the Kaulitz household , but he never knew about Tom's dirty secret.**

**Tom patted the bed with his free hand "come sit next to me..." he requested, but it got him nowhere the boy was still stood there he didn't move. Tom scowled slightly "Well?" his voiced raised, "Come here!" he clawed the sheets; he moved slowly over to the bed and sat down beside him. "so what's your name?" he pulled him closer, he stroke his hair, "I'm...Flynn" he said quietly, letting Tom stroke his hair he enjoyed the feeling, Tom kissed his cheek "well that's a lovely name isn't it?" he felt Flynn's heavy heartbeat against his hand, he laughed lightly "oh don't be afraid, I wouldn't hurt anyone as sweet as you Flynn" Flynn turned his head to face Tom, their face's dangerously close "you know Tom...you're so pretty" Flynn kissed his lips, the taste of Tom's lips bled into Flynn's mouth like hellish poison from a snake, Tom licked his lips "mmm you're so innocent" Tom ripped the buttons of his shirt and took it off him, Flynn moaned and nipped Tom's ear and whispered quietly **_**"fuck me Tom"**_**. Tom smirked, "oh I will don't worry" Flynn pushed Tom down onto the soft sheets and pillows and licked down his tanned toned chest and Tom's hard cock touched his neck, Flynn smirked "what does sir want?" he teased and palmed him gently. Tom moaned "I want you to stick this in your mouth like a good boy and enjoy it" the look in Flynn's eyes turned dirty and lustful "you'll love it" Tom continued and winked at him, Flynn didn't reply he wrapped his mouth over his cock slowly licking at his slit "oh good boy, come on suck it hard" Tom groaned and pulled the sheets, Flynn hollowed his cheeks and sucked Tom dry, outside of Tom's room, Bill watched his brother getting fucked through a small gap, he didn't know what to think of his brother, he just watched Flynn sucking in-between Tom's legs. He sat on the floor still dressed in his feet pyjama's, he sucked his thumb as he watched Tom get deep inside of Flynn as dry sensual moans and screams left there mouths. Bill held on to the door frame he whispered to himself "**_**all boys must like it like that**_**" his soft pure mind was being filled with dirty mucky images from his careless older brother.**

**Tom pushed into Flynn and groaned as he released himself inside of Flynn's body. Flynn looked up and screamed and noticed Bill's eye through the gap "Shit! Your little brother's been watching!" Flynn grabbed his underwear. Tom looked towards the door and shouted "Bill you little dick!" Tom got up and put on his boxers, Bill gasped and got up and ran down the hall, Tom flew out and chased him to the bottom of the hall next to the stairs, Tom grabbed Bill by his arm as he tried to run down the stairs, Bill screamed "Tom don't hurt me!" Tom picked him up and squeezed him "now you little brat listen to me! Don't you dare say tell Jessica I've been fucking the men around the estate and I won't kill you!" he squeezed him tighter "Well, do you understand?" Bill choked as he held onto his brothers neck "I do I promise!" he choked out. Tom gave him a doubtful look "okay..." he put him down, "go play or something..." Tom said pushing Bill away down the stairs.**

**Tom made his way back to his bedroom and stormed in and slammed the door behind him, Flynn was already half dressed and he gave Tom worried look "is he gonna rat us out?" he asked and fanned himself, still hot from their dirty sex. Tom smirked and licked his lips "I said if he told I'd rip off his unused tiny dick" he grinned cheekily and walked over to him kissing him softly and let his lips brush against the shell of his ear before whispered hotly "ill bang you harder over the kitchen worktop sometime, tight ass" this made Flynn gasp and burn up, Tom Kaulitz, such a scandalous boy !**

**Bill ran down the stairs and out the French doors, his nanny smiled at him "hello Billy" she said with a fresh smile on her face, her name was Jessica she was always there for Bill because their parents were barely there to look after him and his brother. Bill sat in the sand pit "helloooo Jessica!" he picked up the bucket and filled it with sand to make another mould to finished his castle. Jessica came over the side of the sandpit, "oh Bill must you play in your pyjama's!" she sighed, she tried to do her best for Bill as she knew, he always looked up to his older careless brother Tom who didn't seem to care at all. **

**Bill smiled and held out his arms want-ing to be picked up "I want a cuddle" he smiled, Bill loved Jessica like a mother she was all he really had, even when his mother was home she barely paid attention to him or his brother she was always too busy with her clothes or phone-calls. Jessica smiled and picked him up and cuddled him, she took in the scent on Bill's little curly fly-away hair and stroked his back, she knew all the nanny training she had been through and the one thing she always heard was "when they tell you they love you its time to go" how could anyone do that, because you know truly deep down you love them back, Flynn walked out into the garden look a bit tatty and flushed, it ruined the moment for Jessica who was lost in her own thoughts whilst embracing Bill's tiny body. Jessica smiled "you look a bit flushed love, what have you been doing?" she looked onwards to Flynn who looked back, the truth laid visible in his eyes "oh I was carrying boxes around like asked me too" he said his breath thick with guilt and lies, fortunately for him, Jessica was too bothered with Bill to even notice the lies "okay, I take it Tom is still laying in his bed" she replied stroking Bills head as she looked at Flynn, Bill started to cough his eyes burnt as he hacked away trying to change the subject of his older brother, Jessica patted Bill's back hard "its alright Bill" she kissed his little ear, Bill held onto her shirt tighter and breathed. Flynn nodded "he is" he said quietly and walked off across the garden towards the other part of the house.**

**Jessica watched him walk off however now she thought about it for some reason she didn't quite believe Flynn. Bill had fallen asleep on Jessica's shoulder dribbling into her shirt and gnawing on it. Jessica smiled gently "bless him.." she walked up the patio steps holding Bill and through the French doors, she took off her shoes and flicked them off her feet into the corner she looked onwards into the living room and the news reporter was blabbing on and on about politics' on the TV, Jessica laid Bill on the sofa and pulled the throw over him. "Jorge Kaulitz has won yet another campaign against-" the woman on the TV said, Jessica looked up, the words trailed off she couldn't care less about Jorge or Simone they were pretty much useless parents, she scowled at the TV and picked up the remote and turned it off, "they make me sick" Jessica cursed. The door bell rung violently, the sound vibrated across the house and rung through Jessica's ears, Jessica sighed and shuffled to the front door, she turned the door handle and opened it, to her surprise it **


End file.
